This invention relates to processing un-aligned operands.
A system architecture describes the mode of operation of a processor and mechanisms provided to support operating systems and includes system-oriented registers and data structures, and system-oriented instructions.
Introduction of a single-instruction, multiple-data (SIMD) technology to a system architecture provides for parallel computations on data contained in registers. SIMD provides enhanced performance to a processor in, for example, advanced media, image processing and data compression applications.